The Joker and Harley Quinn
by Evinawer
Summary: Siguiendo mi estilo pero en el cómic americano: serie de Drabbles de esta curiosa pareja. Qué pasaría si Harley se da un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza? O la idea de ser padres? Cuántos malos días pueden tener?
1. Quién eres?

**¿Quién eres?**

Esta vez si que había sido grave. Harley Quinn estaba allí, tumbada, con la cabeza sangrando, el cuerpo debajo de pesadas ruinas y sin responder.

_Flashback_

_El Joker tenía todo preparado para poder acabar definitivamente con Batman, sí. Le había enviado una nota, tenía a un rehén y el espacio era todo un chiste en sí: una parada de un circo que imitaba una cueva de murciélagos. ¡Era el final perfecto, la broma perfecta!_

_Herley Quinn admiraba el plan de su querido Joker y no quería estropearlo. Esperaría calladita a que Batman viniera al rescate tal y como le había dicho su amado. El Joker ya estaba fastidiado de tenerla ahí, molestando y moviéndose alegremente en su rincón. Le era pesada pero debía admitir que los juegos de noche con ella le encantaban._

_Y fue entonces que Batman apareció y empezó a dar la típica paliza al Joker. Ni rehén ni leches. En ese momento salió Harley y puso un cuchillo sobre el cuello del rehén._

_- ¡Deja al señor J o morirá!_

_Batman se aturó y el payaso le propinó un par de golpe en la espalda. Levantándose del suelo, el murciélago lanzó su boomerang-murciélago dando un golpe a la arlequín, que cayó para atrás dándose un golpe y quedando inconsciente._

_- Tsk. No sirve para nada, -giró hacia Batman y le habló,- ahora la lucha es entre los dos... hahahaha_

_Sacó de su bolsillo dos granadas y las tiró sin anilla mientras salía de ese lugar, abandonando a Harley, importándole un pimiento el rehén e intentando sepultar con la explosión a Batman._

_A duras penas el héroe pudo evitar la explisión. Salió mal herido, sólo arrastrando al rehén. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que Harley estaba allí todavía, abandonada, como siempre._

_Cuando llegó la policía indicó dónde estaba e intentó salir detrás del villano sin tener suerte._

_Fin del Flashback_

Una agente se acercó a la chica y al ver que sangraba mucho, llamó a una ambulancia y pidió el traslado a Arkham en cuanto fuera posible. Ya sería la octava vez que entraba en ese centro psiquiátrico de presos.

* * *

La arlequín ya llevaba tres días en el hospital, sin salir. Su estado era de coma. No había despertado desde el golpe.

- ¿Qué hacemos con ella? No podemos tenerla aquí para siempre -comentó un médico al comisario.

- Supongo que si ese es su estado, puede entrar en Arkham en una sala especial. Aquí es más fácil de que venga a rescatarla.

- ¿Que venga quién?

- El Joker.

- No es de esa clase de villano -apareció por detrás Batman.

Ciertamente, aunque ya se sabía que Harley Quinn era la compañera de El Joker, también sabían que sólo era una mera perrita que lo complacía en todo, que abandonaba y maltrataba continuamente. Curiosamente, públicamente no se cortaba en decirle "pastel de calabaza" o "señorita Q". Todas las anteriores que ella había estado en Arkham, él no había hecho nada para que saliera. Siempre había pasado algo que la permitiera escapar. Esta vez sería como siempre. Daba un poco de pena, ella estaba ciégamente enamorada de él, pero quién decía que él sentía algo por ella cuando a penas le hacía tiempo. La estaba utilizando.

Los días pasaron. Harley Quinn fue trasladada al psiquiátrico pero seguía en coma y no se sabía tampoco nada del Joker. Tanto tiempo pasó como un mes. El payaso intentó asestar un golpe pero Batman lo sacó rápidamente fuera de juego e incluso lo capturó

- Lo he notado raro... no estaba como siempre, me daba la sensación que sonreía menos... -observó el héroe.

- ¿Triste sin su "paste de calabaza"? No es títpico de él preocuparse por alguien.

- Eso pienso yo, pero su plan era... tan poco elaborado. Es como si quisiera ser capturado adred...

Entonces se dio cuenta, quizás quería infiltrarse dentro de Arkham para salir de allí con Harley. Y por lo que parecía tampoco sabía su situación.

Exactamente. El Joker estaba donde quería estar. Por una vez en su vida había deseado ser capturado expresamente por el mierdoso de Batman. Odiaba mucho las celdas de Arkham y ciertamente y de manera rara no había planeado cómo salir de allí. Se conformaba con ver a Quinn por allí. Mientras iba por el pasillo de traslado a su celda, no vio en ningún momento a su arlequín. Hasta reconoció a Ivy y al señor pingüino. Su sonrisa volvió a caer.

El Joker no podía entender cómo no había coincidido con nadie que supiera nada de Harley hasta que el propio Batman se presentó en horario de visita para su sorpresa.

- ¡Menudo chiste, Batsy!

- Buscabas a Harley.

- Sólo tuve un mal día.

- Claro. Bueno, pues te informo que sí que está aquí.

Ahí hubo un salto de atención del payaso.

- Pero que sepas que lleva más de un mes en coma.

- ¿En coma?

- Se golpeó muy fuerte la cabeza en la última explosión, desde entonces no ha despertado.

La cara del Joker fue inesperada. No quería creer que ella realmente no estaba normalmente. Batman se levantó y se fue, dejando a un confundido Joker. De regreso a su celda vio correr a varios médicos que gritaban:

- ¡Harley ha despertado! ¡Coged una unidad de calmantes, parece estar muy nerviosa!

Pero enseguida el payaso recibió un fuerte empujón a su celda. No iba a permitir que la única oportunidad de llevársela fuera estropeada. Comenzó a sonreír y sin manos disponibles le dio una patada al guardia y se deshizo de sus manillas. Entonces salió corriendo en la dirección de los médicos.

Se fue escondiendo, también lo buscaban, ahora no quería montar un gran escándalo hasta que no tuviera que salir. Y allí la vio, asustadiza, sin su maquillaje ni su gorro, como la primera vez que la conoció. Miraba para todos los lados, se había caído de la cama, sólo llevaba un traje blanco y no reconocía ni a la doctora Lelad, su compañera. No paraba de gritar "quiénes sois, quiénes sois". En seguida le pusieron calmantes y salieron de la sala quejándose.

- Buf, amnesia temporal. Aunque no me extraña, con el golpe que se había dado y la sangre que perdió.

Otra sorpresa para El Joker. No pensó que había salido tan mal parada. En un momento de despiste se deslizó a la sala y se puso al lado de la cama de la rubia.

- Harley...

Ésta abrió medio aturdida los ojos y enfocó la persona que le hablaba.

- ¿Quién es usted? ¿Un doctor?

- ¿No me reconoces?

- No...

El Joker entró en shock por unos segundos. ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto que esa chica no lo reconociera? Porque era SU chica. Nunca le había atraído ninguna mujer, pero ella... tenía algo, tenía algo que le atraía al menos físicamente. Quería seguir con sus juevos nocturnos y quería tenerla a su alrededor molestándolo, haciendo bromas y cagándola siempre.

- No, no, no... ¡no puede ser que te hayas olvidado de mí! -le gritó cogiéndola de los hombros.

- ¡Ah! ¡Suéltame, pastelito!

- ¿Eh?

- ¡Que me suelte, desconocido!

- Eso no es lo que has dicho.

- Sí, eso es lo que he dicho, ¡me hace daño!

O él había escuchado mal o a ella se le había escapado por acto reflejo. Decidió irse por el momento, pero regresaría... no. Se la iba a llevar, aunque ahora fuera por la fuerza hasta que recuperara su memoria. Y así lo hizo, la cogió al hombro y se la llevó, ella resistiéndose, llamando la atención a todo el centro y dificultando la faena, como siempre.

Le costó, pero tapándole la boca y habiéndole metido un calmante, se la llevó por los pasillos.

- ¡Joker, suéltame y le buscaré un remedio! -gritó Ivy.

Sin mucho cuestionarlo cogió un carrito de la comida que había ahí y lo estampó en la celda de la mujer verde. No sabía por qué la había dejado ir pero le había gustado lo de que podía recuperar a su Harley. Junto con el poder de Ivy, consiguieron escapar y llegar a la guarida de ésta.

- Grrr... espero que sea verdad que la devolverás...

- No lo hago por ti, estúpido. Lo hago por ella, porque es mi amiga y la quiero mucho, ¿entiendes? Bah, lo dudo. De hecho preferiría que no te recordara para que dejaras de maltratarla, pero ella no me lo perdonaría.

Eso hizo torcer el morro al payaso. ¿Maltratarla? ¡Pero si la mimaba! La tenía a su lado siempre, incluso vivían y dormían juntos (aunque eso no lo sabía casi nadie) y de vez en cuando era delicado con ella, le daba algún beso y jugaba con ella en la cama. Además, una vez le regaló un anillo (bueno, una anilla de una granada) que formalizaba su estado. Simplemente esa hierba no entendía lo que era su relación. Aunque no lo pareciera tenía confianza en ella, pues dejaba que la capturaran porque sabía que no hablaría de él. También confió en su llegada aquella vez que ella lo rescató de Arkham. Además sabía que si la abandonaba, ella volvería.

Ivy se puso a hacer pociones de diferentes colores que luego mezclaba. Finalmente hizo una que desprendía mucho olor y en seguida la tapó.

- Vale, ahora hay que despertarla, pero suavemente -miró mal al payaso.

El Joker no la dejó tocarla, la cogió en brazos y se la puso sobre sus piernas. Suavemente le acarició la cara y pronunció su nombre. Eso sorprendió a Ivy, nunca pensó que ese sonrisas pudiera ser tan dulce. Sin embargo, Harley seguía sin despertar.

- Te pasaste con el calmante.

- El que le iban a meter.

El Joker respiró hondo. Y a pesar de estar Ivy delante, le dio un beso en los labios a su rubia. En ese momento recordó que Batman los había pillado tonteando alguna vez. Eso le llenó de rabia por un instante y se apartó bruscamente. Ciertamente, Ivy nunca entendería cómo podían estar juntos esos dos. El Joker no parecía alguien para estar en pareja, por lo contrario seguía teniendo a su lado a Harley. Y Harley era una romanticona que pensaba en formar una familia, pero estaba sacrificando el tener una relación normal por estar con ese payaso.

Poco a poco los ojos de Harley Quinn se fueron abriendo. Volvía a no saber dónde estaba. La sala había cambiado, ya no era blanca, sino las paredes eran verdes y con muchas plantas. Movió la cabeza a un lado y vio a Ivy, a la que no reconoció. Se estremeció un poco y entonces se dio cuenta que estaba en el regazo de ese hombre raro que decía conocerla. Quiso apartarse de él pero su cuerpo todavía estaba atontado.

- Tranquila. Te llamas Harley Quinzel. ¿Eso lo sabes?

Ella afirmó.

- Pero ahora utilizar el nombre de Harley Quinn. ¿Eso también lo sabes?

Ahí dudó. El nombre le sonaba pero no era capaz de reconocerlo como el suyo.

- ¿Y por qué tengo dos nombres?

Ivy miró con preocupación a El Joker.

- Le ha dado muy fuerte. Espero que esto funcione -dijo cogiendo el tarro con la mezcla que había hecho antes.

Cuando le acercó el recipiento cerca de la cara, Harley se asustó tanto que hasta no temió aferrarse al cuerpo del payaso.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- No te preocupes, sólo tienes que olerlo. Es una esencia que quizás te hace recordar cosas.

- ¿Recordar?

- Estás amnésica. Yo soy tu amiga Ivy, pero no me reconoces.

- Ivy...

- Y él es... El Joker, tú... erm... El Joker.

- Joker... ¿Señor J...?

La pelirroja le acercó la esencia a la nariz y comenzó a notar que se mareaba. La cabeza se le cayó para atrás y suerte que El Joker se la sujetó porque sino se la hubiera dislocado. Empezaba a tener un pitido insoportable en los oídos y al mirar a la cara del payaso, pequeños flashes se le cruzaron por la mente.

- Joker... Batman... Ivy... Selina...

Y se acabí de desmayar.

- ¡Se ha desmayado! ¡Dijiste que se recuperaría!

- ¡Imbécil! ¿¡No has visto a caso que ha dicho nombres!?

Ivy mezcló algo más a la esencia para hacerla más fuerte y se la dio a oler otra vez. Harley entonces se despertó casi de golpe, respirando pesadamente, sudando. Su rostro fue empalideciendo y de golpe apartó a El Joker y salió corriendo hacia cualquier sitio donde pudiera vomitar, en este caso en una papelera. Cayó de rodillas en el suelo, sus hombros se relajaron y su respiración se normalizó. Ivy le acercó un vaso de agua y la acompañó al lavabo. Allí pasaron un rato juntas, hablando, comprobando que todo estuviera en orden. Entonces...

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Harley salió del baño y miró por todos los lados. Reconoció a su payaso. Eso provocó que se pusiera colorada, muy colorada.

- ¡No llevo mi traje, no llevo mi traje! ¡Qué ha pasado!

- Has estado más de un mes en coma y al despertar tenías amnesia. Estábamos en Arkham pero El Joker nos sacó de allí y te pude hacer una esencia para que recuperaras tus recuerdos.

- Un mes... un mes en coma...

- Por lo visto te diste un gran golpe en la cabeza, ¿lo recuerdas?

Negó con la cabeza.

- Sólo recuerdo a Batman darme con ese murciélago electrónico en miniatura, ¿pero eso me hizo tanto daño?

- Mmm... por lo que he he oído ahí, te encontraron bajo ruinas.

El Joker prefirió mirar hacia otro lado; la explosión la había provocado él.

- ¿Entonces tú me salvaste?

La cara de Harley Quinn se iluminó y se lanzó a los brazos de su pastelito.

- ¡Eres el mejor!

- Oh, por favor... para hacer eso os vais a vuestro nido. A mí me dejáis en paz -dijo asqueada Ivy.

- Eso, está hecho. No me gusta tu espacio. Vámonos a casa.

Se levantó El Joker, cogió a Harley a hombro y se fueron a su casa. Ivy se quedó en silencio.

- _Pues realmente viven juntos..._

* * *

Una vez en su casa, el payaso dejó a Harley en la cama, un tanto bestia. Ella gimió por el dolor de su cuerpo y se quedó en silencio. Él se apartó y se fue a escribir en sus papeles. Harley se decepcionó un poco, pensó que sería un poco delicado después de todo lo que le habían dicho que pasaba, pero no era así.

Se cubrió con la sábana e intentó dormir. Al cabo de poco notó que alguien, suponía que su amado, entraba en la cama y se acomodaba dándole la espalda. Nuevamente ella se entristeció. Ciertamente, excepto las veces que hacían algo juntos, dormían en la misma cama pero un poco separados. Debía añadir al mismo tiempo, que si ella se acercaba a él durante la noche y no estaba de muy mal humor o no se daba cuenta, a la mañana siguiente él no decía nada. Intentó de nuevo cerrar los ojos, cuando notó que El Joker volvía a moverse y que sus brazos la rodeaban.

- Me asusté mucho cuando no me reconociste -susurró al oído de la chica.

Luego no dijo nada más, la apretó un poco más a su cuerpo y ambos se durmieron.

.

.

* * *

_Comentarios de la autora:_

_He aquí mi primer fic de Batman, concretament de El Joker y Harley Quinn. Espero que os haya gustado!_


	2. Falsa Alarma

**Falsa alarma**

Estaba muy nerviosa. No paraba de dar vueltas para arriba y para abajo. Muy, muy nerviosa, tanto que hasta El Joker, dejó atrás los papeles y saltó regañándola:

- ¡Se puede saber qué narices te pasa! ¡No paras de dar vueltas! ¡Me estás poniendo nervioso!

Harley cortó la respiración y decidió irse al baño para sorpresa del payaso.

- _No se lo puedo decir, no se lo puedo decir. Antes me tengo que asegurar, eso... eso... pero es que... ya han pasado dos semanas y no me ha bajado la regla..._

Las lágrimas casi se le escapaban. Seguro que si ahora se quedaba embarazada sería un doble estorbo para él, incluso seguro que le diría que no quiere el bebé o la abandona para siempre.

_- A ver, volvamos a contar, Harley. 1, 2, lo hicimos, 3, lo hicimos y me tendría que haber llegado, 4, 5 y todavía no me ha venido y dentro de nada hago la 6a semana... ains, ains... se me está atrasando mucho._

Cuando salió del baño, El Joker se había quedado dormido encima de su mesa de trabajo. Ella se acercó a él suavemente y lo despertó para llevarlo a la cama. Allí él se arrimó mucho a ella, sabiendo lo que quería, pero ella se apartó. Eso no le gustó a El Joker, se dio media vuelta indignado y se durmió. Normalmente, si ella tenía el periodo y él tenía ganas, debía igualmente complacerlo, pero hoy lo había rechazado totalmente.

Al día siguiente estuvo igual o más nerviosa que los días anteriores.

- ¡Ya me estoy cansando, o me dices qué te pasa o te torturo para que me lo digas!

Harley Quinn dio un respingo, bajó la mirada y decidió decírselo.

- Tengo un gran retraso... quizás estoy embarazada...

Un gran silencio inundió el apartamento. Harley se mordió el labio nerviosa y El Joker quedó en estado de shock durante unos segundos antes de desmayarse. Cuando se despertó del susto y la vio con esa mirada preocupada supo que eso no era una broma. Se puso la mano en la frente y meditó.

- ¿C-cuantó hace?

- Va a hacer casi tres semanas... -bajó la cabeza-. Iré al médico a asegurarme y depende de la respuesta yo...

Esperaba una respuesta por parte de él, pero nunca vino. Sólo un suspiro que se traducía en "menudo problema". Se levantó, se quitó el traje y el maquillaje y se fue.

Pasó la tarde y no regresaba. Ahora el nervioso era El Joker. ¿De verdad iba a ser padre? ¡Oh, vamos, eso no podía ser! ¡Él no! Aunque bueno, tener a un mini Joker por ahí corriendo... Entonces un portazo le cortó sus divagaciones.

- ¡Ya estoy en casa, pastelito!

- ¿Qué te han dicho?

Harley se paró enfrente de él y sonrió.

- Son gemelos.

No sólo se sorprendió, sino que su mandíbula casi se desprende. ¡Iba a ser padre de gemelos encima! Sus piernas flaquearon y tuvo que sentarse en el sofá. Eso era mucho para él. Pero de golpe Harley empezó a reír como una condenada y partiéndose el culo.

- ¡Qué cara!

- ¡Qué quieres decir!

- ¡Era broma! Era una falsa alarma. El médico me ha dicho que quizás por los nervios o por cualquier otra cosa ya me bajará, pero que esté tranquila. De hecho, me ha recomendado que empiece a tomarme estas pastillitas. -Y sonrió de nuevo.

El payaso empezó a temblar de rabia, la cogió de la nariz y le metió una patada fuera de casa y cerró fuertemente la puerta.

- ¡Pero pastelito!

- ¡No me llames pastelito!

Quizás era una pequeña broma, pero a él no le había hecho ni pizca de gracia. ¡No tenía humor! Se lo había creído y lo peor es que al principio se habría conformado, pero no. Ahora ya no, y si se quedaba embarazada, o la abandonaba por el bosque o se dejaba capturar por Batman sólo para no saber nada de ella.


	3. Harley Quinn en casa de Ivy

**Harley Quinn en casa de Ivy**

- ¿Estás segura?

- Sí, necesito hacer mis estiramientos.

Harley estaba en casa de Ivy, su cuerpo se contorsionaba y se movía como la artista de circo que era.

- Es raro que no quieras estar al lado de "tu pastelito", ¿o estás ya cansada de él?

- Oye, oye. Vale que hayamos tenido inicios malos, me maltrataba muchísimo e incluso intentó matarme varias veces, pero tengo la sensación que con el paso del tiempo es como si se hubiera acostumbrado a tenerme a su lado.

- Te sigue maltratando, mejor dicho, utilizándote.

- Pero no intenta matarme... no directamente como antes hacía.

- Realmente no sé cómo lo aguantas. Aunque debo decir que antes estabas mucho más loca y eras mucho más violenta.

Harley se abrió de piernas haciendo el pino.

- No quiero tener problemas pero... ¿te va si salimos a divertirnos un rato? Hace mucho que no hacemos travesuras juntas.

A la arlequín se le iluminó la cara.

- ¡Sí, sí, quiero! -y saltó sobre su amiga.

Ambas salieron por la ciudad a molestar un poco a los ciudadanos. Robaron algunas cosas, hicieron explotar algún comercio e hicieron un par de bromas. Poco a poco Harley Quinn pasaba más tiempo en casa de Ivy que en el apartamento de Joker.

Así se estuvieron un par de semanas más.

- En serio, se me hace muy raro salir de fiesta contigo y bailar a la fuga con Batman. Me encanta pero... ¿estás bien? Cuánto hace que no vas para... ¿tu casa? ¿La de Joker?

- Amo a mi pastelito, pero no creo que se dé cuenta de que no estoy excepto... en los juegos nocturnos... -dijo de forma pensativa.

- ¿Juegos nocturnos? ¡Arg, no continúes! ¡No lo quiero saber! -Sacó la lengua asqueada luego la miró con el ceño fruncido.- Dime, Harley, ¿tú estás bien conmigo?

- Claro que sí, eres mi amiga y me lo paso muy bien.

Harley empezó a practicar movimientos "lijeros" con su mazo. En casa de Ivy se relajaba mucho y andaba siempre sólo con una camisa de tirantes corta y unas braguitas. En ese momento unas hiedras la atraparon y la pusieron frente a Ivy, quien se acercó seductoramente.

- ¿Ivy...

Ésta le dio un suave beso en los labios, luego bajó a su cuello mientras le deshacía una de sus coletas.

- ¡Ivy, para! Yo no... no... puedo... -dijo apagándose su voz.

Siempre había sabido lo mucho que la quería pero se habían mantenido en la amistad. La mujer verde fue bajando su mano acariciando su cintura y luego su cadera, queriendo meter la mano bajo la camiseta pero reprimiéndose por el momento.

- No quiero perder nuestra amistad. Si no quieres estar con él, ¡estalo conmigo!

- Pero yo sigo queriendo al Señor J.

- Sin embargo, ¡sigues aquí, en mi casa! ¡Te has quedado hasta a dormir tanto tiempo!

Se lanzó de nuevo a su cuello. Lo lamió, le dio besos y luego la abrazó. En ese momento una explosión enorme hizo un agujero en la pared. Ivy no soltaba a Harley. Entre el humo apareció una sonrisa terroríficamente cómica.

- ¡Harley, qué haces aquí!

- Puding...

El Joker puso cara de descocierto de lo que veía. Ivy abrazaba a su arlequín, ¡quien estaba casi desnuda!

- Ya es la segunda vez que te escapas con ella y además -se sacó del bolsillo un artículo del periódico- ¡vais haciendo cosas graciosas por ahí! ¡"Vuelven las Reinas del Crimen"! ¿Qué clase de broma es ésta?

Su orgullo había sido herido. Harley Quinn hacía más las cosas a intuición, sin planificar nada y pasándoselo bien, bromeando de ello. Él se había obsesionado con Batman, con matarlo de forma graciosa y genial.

- ¡Y encima me pones los cuernos!

Y parecía que eso le dolía más. El hecho de que Harley pasara más tiempo con su amiga que haciéndole caso a él, lo enfurecía. La consideraba ya como su compañera, su novia quizás (ya lo dijo un par de veces) y no podía ser lo que estaba viendo.

- ¡Yo no he sido!

- ¡No te la pienso dar! La tratas mal, la mimas cuando te interesa y crees que es una inútil. ¡Púdrete!

Ivy le lanzó una planta-bomba que lo agarró de pies a cabeza boca a bajo.

- ¿Te tiro por la ventana? ¿O mejor dejo ese placer a Harley? Quizás se sienta mejor después de quitarse tu peso de encima.

- ¡Ivy, para!

- ¡No! No puedo sufrir cómo vienes a verme diciéndome que te ha tirando por la ventana, que te ha echado de casa o cuando nos encontramos en Arkham Asylum.

Ahí hubo un gran silencio. Ivy decía la verdad.

- Vaya, veo que os pillo en mal momento.

- ¡Batman!

- El que faltaba -se quejó Poison Ivy.- No es tu asunto, lárgate.

Tiró un par de plantas explosivas pero las esquivó y las cortó, ató por detrás a Ivy y cuando quiso hacer lo mismo con Harley y El Joker, vio que no estaban allí.

- ¡No vuelvas a escaparte así!

El payaso corría arrastrando de la mano a la arlequín, la subió al coche y lo arracó para salir disparado de allí.

- ¡Oh, señor J!

- ¡Luego sí que te voy a castigar, ya lo verás, hahahahaha!

.

* * *

_Comentarios de la autora:_

_Querido Sr. G, si quiere reportarme, hágalo (si puede). Ciertamente me salté la norma, pero ahora ya está solucionado. Lástima que usted sea un cobarde que se esconde bajo el anonimato, porque a efectos reales sería yo quien debería reportar su primer maleducado comentario. Es una toda una desgracia que haya gente tan poco amable como usted. Al menos estoy contenta de que el último review no haya sido grosero. ¡He conseguido moderar su vocabulario! Estoy contenta de esa hazaña. También estoy sorprendida de que haya leído el capítulo, puesto que pensé que no estaba interesado en mi historia._

_Y le voy a decir más, gracias a usted este capítulo me vino a la cabeza. No tiene nada que ver ni tiene similitudes con la situación (ya haré uno para que se dé aludido, no se preocupe) pero me encantó escribirlo._

_Gracias a dened01 y L'Muk grandes escritores que más que criticar de que algo es aburrido, escriben ellos algo diferente._

_Muchos besos a todos._


	4. La doble actuación - El señor G

**El señor G**

* * *

- Nena, vamos a pasárnoslo bien.

- ¡Síiiiii, Sr. J!

La arlequín empezó a guardar las bombas y las pistolas en su enorme bolso.

- ¿Qué haremos hoy?

- Mira allí, nena -le dijo sugetándola de la cara-. Esa casa es de un ricachón.

- ¿Bruce?

- No, no, no, aunque ya vendrá más adelante ése. -Mostró una enorme sonrisa y prosiguió- Él es conocido con el Sr. G.

- ¿El señor G? Nunca he oído de él.

- Claro, nena, has estado encerrada en Arkham Asylum por mucho tiempo hasta que papi te rescató porque no le quedaban más calcetines limpios.

Harley torció el morro. El Joker lo ignoró y continuó.

- Hace cosa de unos días ese hombre se instaló en Gotham. Nadie sabe nada de él pero la gente está contentísima con sus donaciones caritativas. Míralo, qué galanterío de riqueza. ¡Me encanta! ¡Quiero que ese dinero sea mío! ¡Yo lo aprovecharé mejor que él, HAHAHAHAHA!

Abrieron la puerta del garaje y salieron a todo gas con el coche. Era de noche, a penas se escuchaba nada en la calle, sólo los gritos del escandaloso payaso.

Una vez delante de la valla, Harley Quinn la saltó en silencio.

- _Sabía que su habilidad de gimnasta me serviría de algo, hahahaha_.

Una vez dentro abrió la cerradura con un clip que guardaba en el guante y dejó pasar a su amado. Hicieron lo mismo con una de las ventanas de la casa. Una vez dentro, la chica no pudo evitar embobarse con lo lujoso que era todo.

- Precioso, ¿verdad? -Le susurró el payaso.- ¡Vamos a encontrar la caja fuerte!

La arlequín asintió y se desplazó sigilosamente por toda la casa.

- Nena, ven, ya he encontrado el premio gordo -habló bajito.

El Joker obligó a la arlequín a desplazar en silencio un pequeño escritorio descubriendo así una enorme caja fuerte.

- _¡Hoy es mi día de suerte!_

Colocó unos cuantos explosivos al rededor.

- Harley, más vale que estés preparada para salir corriendo con el botín.

Ella asintió. Preparó a mano un par de bombas de humo y se colocó en posición de correr. En menos de veinte segundos aquella pesada puerta de metal se iba a abrir e iban a encontrar...

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

El Joker y ella entraron en la caja fuerte pero no consiguieron coger NADA. Estaba vacía. Ni un solo fajo de billetes. La alarma empezó a sonar y la señal de Batman en el cielo apareció.

- Maldita sea. Salgamos de aquí.

En el jardín descubrieron toda una manada de perros, pero gracias a las bombas de humo que Harley Quinn había preparado, pudieron escapar y esconderse hasta que todo se calmara.

- Por una vez que no fallas en la preparación de las bombas, me toman el pelo -suspiró el payaso. Luego sonrió y comentó:- ¡Era una farsa! El Sr. G había preparado todo un espectáculo. Seguro que ahora dice que se lo hemos robado y cobrará del seguro. Menudo actor está hecho.

- ¡Tiene competencia, Sr. J! ¿Qué va a hacer ahora?

- ¡La próxima vez iré a robarle directamente al banco, HAHAHAHAHA!

-¡Eso!

-o-o-o-o-o-

Por otro lado, Batman había llegado a la escena del supuesto robo. Todo indicaba que había sido obra de El Joker, pero había algo que ahí no cuadraba. Entró en la caja fuerte del Señor G y descubrió que no había ni rastro de ningún billete. Siendo lo torpe que era El Joker y su Harley Quinn, sabía no la podían dejar tan limpia. Se les habría escapado algún billete durante la fuga.

.

* * *

**_Comentario de la autora:_**

_Este capítulo lo pensé al principio de leer por primera vez Batman (hace menos de una semana XD). Ya sé que es muy cortito pero igualmente me hacía ilusión que alguien le montara un espectáculo a El Joker en lugar de montarlo él. He adelantado su publicación sobre otras porque cabe decir que se adecua mucho a la situación de ahora (y no sólo lo digo por la crisis xD), **¿no, Señor G?** Hi, hi, hi. Me animé gracias a ti y decidí dedicártelo con un pequeño cambio de nombre._

_En respuesta a tu último review, debo agradecerte una cosa: que me digas claramente que no he caracterizado a los personajes. Por fin recibo de ti un comentario medio constructivo. Ciertamente a El Joker lo he hecho muy ñoño, ¿no? Hace poco que empecé a leer algunas historias sueltas (de principios de los 2000). Aún así, no quiero justificarme y te doy la razón. Me cuesta mucho coger el carácter de cualquier personaje y su mundo y por eso precisamente escribo y leo :) Esto es un ejercicio para mí. Para los siguientes capítulos (que no tengo ya escritos) me esforzaré._

_**Marianita-chan:** Guest está en su derecho de dar la opinión que quiera mientras no me falte al respeto, su gusto a la literatura no tiene que ser forzosamente parecido al nuestro y no por ello significa que no tenga un "verdadero" gusto. Dejando de lado eso, muchas gracias por el resto del comentario (me sacaste los colores con lo de la chispa X/D). Te agradezco mucho que me digas que sí caracterizo bien los personajes, aunque ciertamente tengo que ir puliéndolos. Cada uno coge una idea de un personaje y la plasma también de manera distinta. La lectura del lector también influye. Y sí, acertaste de pleno al decir que te los imaginas como la serie animada de Batman, pues es de ahí de donde me baso principalmente._

_Muchos besos!_


	5. Estiramientos

**Estiramientos**

* * *

Vale, ya se había costumbrado a tenerla en casa. Le era útil; le lavaba y le planchaba la ropa, le preparaba la comida y los explosivos y le daba juerga por las noches. Muchas veces y de muchas maneras había querido quitarse ese sentimiento tan raro que su pecho le hacía notar. Había intentado abandonarla, la echaba de casa, dejaba que la encerraran en Arkham Asylum, atentaba contra su vida, pero nada hacía que ese tierno sentimiento se fuera, todo lo contrario, crecía más y más. Sólo quedaba resignarse pero sin permitir que eso fuera lo carcomiera.

Levantó la mirada de sus papeles y allí la vio, en una zona llena de juguetes de circo, un poco apartada de él, practicando su flexibe arte acróbata. Harley era exigente con su cuerpo y cada día intentaba hacer sus estiramientos. Ése era uno de esos momentos. Aunque normalmente no le prestaba atención, hoy no podía apartar la mirada de ese cuerpo en movimiento. El traje de la arlequín era extremadamente ajustado a su figura pero le permitía moverse para donde quisiera. Se abría de piernas, luego tiraba el cuerpo hacia delante y poniéndose de pino cerraba las piernas y las movía juntas haciendo un círculo pequeño en el aire. Cuando ya había hecho una serie, bajaba lentamente formando un puente, se ponía de pie, daba un par de volteretas aéreas, luego un par de ruedas y para finalizar agachaba su cuerpo y se levantaba poco a poco, luego se estiraba un poco más como si quisiera crecer y dejaba ir un fuerte suspiro y una sonrisa de satisfacción. Era la primera vez que se daba cuenta que los estiramientos que hacía eran extremadamente tentadores y provocadores, sí. Podía ver su culo en detalle, poses interesantes y movimientos sugerentes. Ahí se dio cuenta de lo excitado que estaba. Harley era una hermosa mujer y su cuerpo era totalmente deseable.

Se levantó de la mesa, se acercó hasta quedar delante de ella, en silencio.

- ¿Mm, puding? Si te desconcentro me puedo ir más lejos...

- Ya estoy desconcentrado.

Harley entristeció un poco. No sabía si disculparse, irse directamente o esperar a que la echara a patadas de allí. Sin embargo, no esperó lo que vino. El Joker se lanzó a ella y la besó agresivamente, la planchó en el suelo y empezó a tocarla por todos los lados que podía, sobre todo disfrutaba acariciándole el trasero y acercándose a la zona más placentera de todas.

- ¿Pu-puding?

- Nena, papi tiene muchas ganas de hacerlo.

Eso iluminó la carita sonrojada de Harley Quinn, quien se dejó llevar y disfrutó el juego de su amado Sr. J.

.

* * *

_**Comentarios de la autora:**_

_**Otro capitulillo. Ya lo tenía escrito. Hoy tocaba algo pervertidillo.**_

_**Dened01 y Marianita-chan por vuestros comentarios ;)**_


	6. Dejarse atrapar (1)

**Dejarse atrapar (1)**

* * *

La señal del murciélago negro se iluminó en el cielo de Gotham de nuevo. Esta vez El Joker había hecho explotar... ¿un contenedor? Eso no tenía sentido.

Batman se acercó a la escena y allí estaba el villano número uno y favorito de la ciudad y ¡estaba como esperándolo!

- ¡Mi héroe, suerte que viniste antes que Harley! -dijo el payaso casi lanzándose a sus pies.

- _Debe ser una trampa, Bruce, estáte atento._ -Miró hacia arriba y le hizo señas a Batgirl.- Se me hace raro verte por aquí... solo y habiendo hecho explotar de manera muy escandalosa un simple contenedor de basura... ¿Qué estás planeando?

- ¡Arréstame, te lo suplico!

- Eso no hace falta que me lo digas. -Sacó sus esposas y no notó resistencia alguna.

Una vez en Arkham Asylum, decidió preguntarle:

- ¿Por qué te has dejado capturar?

- Necesitaba unas vacaciones, liberarme un rato.

Batman no pudo evitar poner cara de poker. ¿Le estaba tomando el pelo? ¡Estaba en una celda de alta seguridad y decía que necesitaba liberarse!

- Últimament Harley no se desengancha de mí y me mata a sexo, estoy seco, ¡no puedo más! -Empezó a gritar y a delirar.- ¡Me encuentra en seguida allí donde voy, sigue mi rastro como el mejor detective de la ciudad y es capaz de averiguar lo que he comido con sólo olerme! ¡Y después de eso me arrastra a la cama y no me suelta hasta que está saciada! No sé lo que le pasa pero es mejor que nos separemos por un tiempo... -suspiró teatralizando.

Cuando se giró hacia Batman éste ya estaba al final del pasillo.

- _Paso de escuchar problemas de pareja_ -pensó el héroe.


	7. Dejarse atrapar (2)

**Dejarse atrapar (2)**

* * *

El Joker descansaba en su celda. Los dos últimos días en la prisión de Arkham Asylum habían sido los mejores. No Harley, no preocupaciones, no sexo y, sobre todo, podía llegar a pensar en nuevos planes graciosos de destrucción. Lo que no había tenido en cuenta es que su pastel de calabaza podía intentar rescatarlo de allí.

Una gran explosión rompió el techo de la planta en la que estaban y entre el humo descendió una fina figura femenina.

- Hola, mi puding. ¡Vengo a rescatarte!

- ¡Aaaaah, seguridad! -gritó El Joker.

- Pero mi amor, soy yo, no te asustes -dijo con una enorme sonrisa un tanto desviada.

Puso un explosivo en el cristal de la celda y lo hizo mil pedazos.

- Ahora, vámanos a casa. -(Contemplemos decenas de corazones sobre la cabeza de Harley Quinn)

- ¡No, no quiero!

- Pero, puding, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? Si no te gusta la cárcel.

- ¡Pues ahora me quedo!

La escena era ridículamente graciosa cuando llegó Batman. Harley cogía de los pies a El Joker y lo empujaba fuera de su celda mientras que éste oponía resistencia cogiéndose al marco. No sabía si dejarlos y que pasara lo que pasara o encerrarlos a los dos. Finalmente suspiró, noqueó a la chica y pidió que la encerraran.

- Mi héroe, sabía que me sacarías del apuro -volvió a juguetear el payaso.

Lo único que recibió después de eso fue un puñetazo que lo dejó cao. Cuando despertó, se vio en otra celda.

- ¡Pudiiiiing, qué suerte! Nos han puesto celdas contiguas.

- ¡Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! ¡Batman, me las pagaráaaaaaaaaaaas! ¡Te odioooooooooooooooo!


	8. Enfado

**Enfado**

* * *

Esta tan enfadada que lo iba a matar, sí, vaya que sí. Luego suspiró y relajó los hombros, a quién iba a engañar. No podía hacerlo, pero quería hacerle ver su enfado. Sí, iba a hacerlo al estilo de El Joker. Abrió la puerta bruscamente y allí se lo encontró.

- Harleeeey, bienvenida de nuev-...

Una tarta golpeó su cara y le hizo caerse de culo al suelo. Estaba desconcertado.

- ¡Eres muy malo conmigo, puddin'!

El arlequín salió corriendo y entonces se escuchó un ruidito.

Tic, tac, tic, tac... ¿Qué era?

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

A lo lejos.

- Buena jugada, Harley. No pensé que fueras capaz ni de eso.

- ¿Crees que estará bien?

- Bah, no te preocupes. Después de lo que te ha hecho pasar piensas preocuparte si se ha hecho daño con esa pequeña bomba.

- Ciertamente el Sr. J no muere por eso.

- Exacto, es bastante pesado. ¡Ahora vámonos tú y yo de fiesta!

- Vale, Ivy.


End file.
